


Choking On Their Halos

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M, Rejection, Self-Harm, Suicide, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Патрик ушел и уже не вернется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking On Their Halos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Choking On Their Halos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681049) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



Со вздохом Патрик погружается в теплоту ванной, прикрывает веки; кожа покалывает из-за обжигающей воды. Он откидывается назад — тело его расслаблено — и слепо ведет пальцами по бортику ванной, нащупывая лезвие.

Оно падает в воду, зависая на прозрачной поверхности, и Патрик гипнотизирует его взглядом; голова пуста от мыслей. Он в некоем ступоре, но абсолютно непоколебим. Он смирился со своим решением, так как никакой альтернативы не осталось. В восемнадцать лет жизнь успела вселить уверенность в том, что лучше уже ничего не станет. Он хотел подождать до двадцати, но это лишь пустое растягивание неизбежного.

Мама и папа будут тосковать, но у них есть Кевин. Кевин же придет в ярость, но ненадолго, ведь жизнь все-таки не стоит на месте. И в конечном итоге он превратится ни больше ни меньше в призрачное воспоминание, сжимающее болевыми спазмами грудную клетку, живущее на задворках памяти.

Энди и Джо тоже будут тосковать, даже злиться, но успех и удача всегда были на их стороне — останутся с ними и после, он уверен. Сильные, талантливые, находчивые, они смогут это пережить.

Пит примется винить во всем себя, и может, он и виноват отчасти, о чем Патрик никогда ему не скажет. Он все никак не может избавиться от паразитирующей его нутро боли, забравшейся под кожу в момент, когда он признался Питу в своих чувствах, в любви. И первую реакцию, которую он получил — смех. Пит подумал, что все это шутка. Как бы не так. Потом Пит вздохнул, хлопнул по плечу и поцеловал в щеку со словами, что он его любит, но «… не так совсем, Трик. Не так».

И он сделает это сегодня. Им удалось наскрести достаточно денег на ночевку в мотеле. Аж на два номера. Энди и Джо скорее всего уже спят, уставшие после тяжелого, изнурительного дня. Пит — в фургоне с фанатками, которых он подцепил после выступления. Сегодня — самое идеальное время.

Патрик берет лезвие и прижимает к запястью. Согретый в теплой воде стальной листок завораживающе контрастирует с кожей — холодный ртутный отблеск против молочной бледности. Он надавливает сильнее и ведет вверх по предплечью. Он знает, что лучше резать вдоль — поперечные порезы не всегда срабатывают. А _это_ точно приведет его к цели.

Маленькие ручейки крови тут же находят свои истоки с краев раны, стекая по руке, пачкая девственно чистую воду алым. Он повторяет действие, углубляет порез. Больше крови, больше красного. Берется за другую руку, прежде чем пальцы начнут неметь от потери крови, и повреждает кожу почти что в идентичных порезах.

Они достаточно глубокие, поэтому кровь покидает тело быстро, стремительно. И он позволяет себе тяжело опуститься спиной на бортик ванной. В голове легко, мир вокруг начинает приятно покачиваться. Ему не больно, нутро слишком окоченело, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме крови, все сильнее сгущающей красную палитру, насыщающей оттенок бордо, окружающей его тело.

Он знает, что именно Пит окажется тем, кто найдет его. И он уже извинился за все в оставленном на подушке письме. В его строчках кроется лишь ровно то, что им нужно знать.

Патрик прикрывает веки, дышит медленно, размеренно. Кто-то стучит в дверь ванной, зовет его, выкрикивая имя, но он понимает это лишь краем сознания, он уже слишком далеко отсюда. Теперь ему на все наплевать. Он уходит.

Он слышит, как открывается дверь, как Пит кричит в панике, а потом его вынимают из ванны, руками скользят по мокрой коже. Чем ближе Патрик к своему освобождающему никуда, тем тише и приглушенней становится голос Пита — безумный, достигший грани истерики. Он успевает заметить, как Пит сжимает ладонями порезы, сдавливает, пытаясь остановить кровь, но уже поздно.

Патрика нет.


End file.
